


I am okay, if you are.

by harrylouistakemeaway



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A bit kinky sometimes sort of, Abusive Relationship, Anal Sex, Happy Ending, Harry moves in across the street, Louis is shy, Louis lives with his dick of a boyfriend, M/M, Pining, Rimming, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Smut, harry is not, lots of smut, sorry Mum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrylouistakemeaway/pseuds/harrylouistakemeaway
Summary: If life was to be dark forever, it may as well be dark with one person. Why darken the world around you, and everyone you surround yourself with? Louis swore he would stay with Tyler forever and ever because the less you love, the less you have to lose. And the less people who love you, the less people you have to disappoint...OrLouis (18) lives in a house with his boyfriend Tyler (28) and left his old life behind to do so. He lost contact with most of his friends and family and believes he’s living his best life with an abusive boyfriend. Harry moves in across the street and is about to change Louis’ outlook on his relationship.It’s inappropriate and smutty soooo be prepared and also quite graphic. I’ll put warnings at the start of chapters that have things Jesus would not appreciate.Thanks hehe
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	I am okay, if you are.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first chapter everyone so don’t hate me if it’s rough. There’s mild talk of sex and violence but that will happen in every chapter so.   
> Please enjoy :)

Louis was happy.

He told himself every single day.

Happier than ever, really. He lived with his boyfriend who treated him exactly how he deserved to be treated. They had a lovely home which Louis had all to himself when Tyler went to work each day. Tyler worked in a law firm, he was an attorney and always had lots of paperwork that made him very stressed. Louis would make him dinner and pour him a glass of wine to be ready the second Tyler walked through the door. 

For two years, Louis had lived happily. He didn’t need his family and friends, they were friends with the old Louis. The only one he really kept in touch with was Liam...and even Liam sometimes seems to treat Louis like he did two years ago. Louis still remembers the night he and Liam got into the bar. They were so shocked and so excited and they were actually getting served. Louis was only 16 years old...

That’s where he met Tyler. A 26 year old at the time and minus the 10 year age gap Louis found himself attached to the man after only a few weeks of speaking. They fell in love. So deeply. Which is why when Louis found himself sobbing on the floor after Tyler had a few many drinks and lashed out, he accepted the apologies and moved on. Tyler loved Louis and would never intentionally hurt him...

”Get up darling...Louis please stand up...stop crying okay I’m so sorry I’ve had the most stressful week”

But if Louis didn’t stand as he was told to...Tyler’s voice would soon turn cold.

”Louis. Stand. Now.”

And Louis would stand. And Tyler would kiss him and hug him and take him to bed. And make him breakfast the next morning and take him out on a date the next night and...

Louis was definitely in love.

So, on this warm, sunny Wednesday, while Tyler was at work, Louis worked on his ability to cook a steak. Growing up Louis was not the best cook, but after moving in with Tyler he knew he needed to improve. He still wasn’t the best and a lot of the time he bought frozen meals and pretended he made them so Tyler wouldn’t get angry.   
Just as Louis removed the steak from its packaging he heard a knock at the door. Which was odd seeing as they never usually had visitors. Louis walked to the door and opened it to see a young, fit...very fit man standing at the door with a massive warm smile. 

“Uh...can I help you?” Louis spoke softly.

“Yeah! I’m Harry I just moved in across the road and I thought I’d just sort of go house to house and introduce myself you know?” 

“Oh okay. Well I’m Louis Tomlinson...did you move in alone?”

Harry chuckled sweetly, “No no, I’m with my friends Niall and Zayn, they were just not confident enough to join me” 

Louis laughed at that, he thought it was sweet that Harry wanted to meet everyone in the neighbourhood. Him and Tyler had never made efforts to get to know people.

“So” Harry continued, “Do you live alone?”

Louis shook his head, probably slightly too vigorously, “No, I live with my boyfriend. His names Tyler he’s just at work at the moment” 

Harry grinned and said, “Oh cool! Well we’re hosting a little barbecue at our place tomorrow night so if you like you and your boyfriend can come and you can meet my friends.”

Louis smiled genuinely, “That sounds like fun, I’ll ask Tyler if we can when he gets home” 

Harry raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly. Cute, Louis thought. “Well if he doesn’t want to come, you can come by yourself.”

Louis knew Tyler would not allow that, but it would be too hard to explain so he just nodded. Though he thought it would be nice to go alone...a bit of independence maybe? And he would like to hang out with people his own age. He would ask Tyler tonight. 

•~•

The table was set, the wine was poured, it was 5:46 so Tyler would be home any minute now. 

“Baby, I’m home!”

Louis ran to the door and leapt into Tyler’s arms, “I missed you” 

Tyler chuckled and rubbed Louis’ back gently, “Dinner ready?” 

“Obviously!” Louis laughed lightly pulling on Tyler’s arm to bring him slowly to the table. They sat down in their chairs and began to eat in a comfortable enough silence, though Louis could do with a conversation. He’s alone all day after all. 

“So, some people moved in across the road.” He said hesitantly.

“Oh yeah? What are they like?” 

Louis told Tyler the story of Harry coming and introducing himself and Tyler...well he listened but he didn’t look up from his food once...not a good sign.

”And anyway” Louis finished up the story, “Harry said they are gonna have a barbecue and we could maybe stop by tomorrow night and...I don’t know...could we? It seems like it would be nice to-“

“Louis...” Tyler sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “Honey I just don’t know about this” 

“We could just go for five minutes please! I’m just-“ Louis cut himself off, returning his gaze to his food.

“Your just what?” 

“Bored...” Louis muttered quietly, resting his head on his fist, “I get lonely at home alone all day...I just miss you”

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, this one less comfortable than the last. Before finally Tyler took a sip was his wine and said, “We can go, but stay close to me.” He lifted his hand up to Louis’ face, who drew back slightly in fear, “Don’t flinch” Tyler spoke softly, as he traced his knuckles along Louis’ cheek, “I’m not going to hurt you baby I would never do that...we can go tomorrow I promise”

“Thankyou” 

“You can make it up to me by going upstairs and getting into bed...I’ll meet you up there in a few okay?”

Louis nodded and made his way upstairs. He attempted to prep himself as he knew Tyler never did it which made sex very unpleasant for Louis but the angle was tricky and by the time he managed to get two fingers in himself the door to the bedroom opened. And Louis closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Ok so please leave kudos and comment things you want to happen. You can comment any suggestions whether it’s to do with my writing, punctuation or the storyline, I’ll be reading all comments :)  
> I’ll upload chapter 2 soon


End file.
